Get Me Passion
by Gre8886
Summary: Passion yang selama ini Sungmin lihat sebagai akar dari dirinya ternyata tidak membawanya cukup bijaksana untuk melihat apa passion yang sesungguhnya terkubur di dalam dirinya. KyuMin/DLDR


**Serenade Gre's Fiction**

"**Get Me Passion"**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others **

**Rate: T**

**Warning: fiction ini adalah buatan imajinasi ringan, terlalu ringan untuk dibuat serius jadi enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**First leaf: Intro**

**.**

**.**

_(italic one is refer to monolog)_

Dahinya sedikit berkerut, jarinya sedikit mengetuk-ketuk meja, terlihat sangat dia sedang cemas. Beberapa kertas berserakan tepat di hadapannya. Lelah. Hanya saja bibirnya tetap komat-kamit terbuka beberapa centi meter. Jika orang yang tidak tahu pasti sudah menganggapnya terkena gangguan jiwa. _Hell, _pekerjaan yang menjadi passion-nya memang banyak menguras otak.

_Krreekk_

"Sungmin Hyung, Kepala Lab mencarimu"

"_I'll be there in second _"

Seseorang yang kemudian masuk itu lalu duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di depan meja Sungmin. menatapnya penuh-penuh. "Kau terlihat lelah Hyung"

Namja bernama Sungmin melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tapi cobalah tengok, bahkan masih ada rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya. "Hmm, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang Donghae-ah. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang sebelum singa itu mengamuk"

Lee Donghae terkikik sebentar lalu mengikuti orang yang berjalan di depannya. Tepat sampai di depan ruang Kepala Laboratorium Rumah Sakit. Kim Heechul.

"Kurasa kau cukup mengantarku sampai di sini Hae, sisanya biar aku yang urus."

Sungmin menepuk pundak Donghae dengan lembut lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam. Namja yang lebih muda mengangkat bahu sedetik kemudian berlalu.

..

_Kriiett_

"Memanggilku Hyung?"

"Eoh Sungmin-ah, duduklah"

Sungmin tahu senyuman itu bisa berubah menyeramkan seketika, pupil yang terlihat seperti tidak fokus itu bisa tiba-tiba melebar atau jari manis yang bertengger di bahu untuk menopang wajah cantiknya bisa seketika menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya tepat di bagian keningnya seperti yang beberapa waktu lalu Heechul lakukan pada seorang ahli gizi di bagian logistik. Sungmin masih ingat betul bagaimana Kepala Lab itu memarahi bawahannya dengan penuh pesona namun mengerikan di saat yang sama.

"Ehm, kurasa sudah cukup monolog-nya.. "

_Ah ya, dia bisa membaca pikiran. Hebat._

"Jadi Sungmin, aku ingin bertanya tentang Antihistamin baru yang sedang kau 'racik', apa mereka baik-baik saja berada di dalam lingkup otakmu? Hmm?"

"Kuharap kau ingat akan memberiku deadline sampai akhir bulan ini, aku benar?"

Heechul mengangkat bahu "Who knows otak jeniusmu sudah berhasil melakukannya, bagaimanapun juga pengembangan antihistamin ini adalah idemu"

_Dan aku hanya memastikan, ide dari pengembangan ini tetap berjalan sesuai dengan prosedur yang seharusnya._

Sungmin sudah menebak kelanjutan ceramah makan siangnya sebelum Heechul sempat melanjutkannya. Dan benar saja..

"Aku hanya memastikan, ide dari pengembangan ini tetap berjalan sesuai dengan prosedur yang seharusnya"

Namja berjas putih itu memutar foxy-nya. Tidak terlihat Heechul tentunya, hanya sepersekian detik sebelum mata kucing itu menatapnya lagi.

_Dia sedang lapar._

"Tentu dan kurasa akan lebih cepat lagi jika aku kembali ke ruanganku, mendapatkan makan siang dan melanjutkan eksperimen ini"

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya "Pergilah kalau begitu, banyak 'partikel' mutan di kantor ini, aku harus mengurusnya"

_Dia mulai lagi.._

Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya "Ah ya, hanya makan siang Lee Sungmin.."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Lee Sungmin bekerja di Health System Gangnam Center yang berada di distrik Gangnam salah satu cabang dari Seoul National University Hospital. Lee Sungmin adalah seorang Ketua dari Tim Biomikrologi dan Parasitologi di bagian Laboratorium rumah sakit. Lulusan fakultas tehnik farmasi di Seoul National University. Passion-nya, Farmasi. Apoteker. Hanya saja Heechul selaku kepala Laboratorium menempatkannya di bagian Biomikrologi dan Pantologi. Sungmin lebih menyukai pekerjaannya meracik obat dan membuat sebuah pengembangan tehnik pengobatan. Kali ini Heechul menantangnya, Kepala Lab itu berjanji akan memenuhi keinginannya jika dia bisa membuat beberapa jenis _antihistamin_ yang baru. Ayolah, Sungmin sangat mengenal _histamin_ dan sejenisnya, namun baru kali ini tantangan Heechul membuatnya jengah karena menerima tantangannya bukan berarti Heechul akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Heechul adalah kepala Laboratorium yang paling-paling tidak bisa ditebak.

Sungmin sendiri adalah pribadi yang tidak banyak bicara, namja manis itu sungguh memiliki pesona tersendiri. Banyak orang yang mengenalnya karena dia adalah seorang lulusan terbaik di angkatannya. Lee Donghae yang bicara padanya tadi adalah rekan kerjanya di bagian Lab satelit. Sungmin adalah seniornya sewaktu kuliah dan kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu lagi di rumah sakit yang sama. Lee Donghae sudah mengenal Sungmin semenjak empat tahun yang lalu ketika dia baru saja naik ke tingkat dua dan mendapat seorang tutor bernama Lee Sungmin.

_Krriiett.._

Seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu hanya menatap sedikit frustasi, dia —dengan tidak mengambil izin dan menunggu reaksi orang yang mempunyai hal veto atas ruangannya— duduk instan di kursi yang tersedia di sana. "Lagi?" katanya sebagai pembuka

Ada sedikit tarikan nafas "Kau tahu bagaimana Heechul Hyung menyiksa hariku bukan?"

Lolos sebuah kekehan kecil yang kemudian bungkam karena mata foxy mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Tidak berarti kau lupa makan siang, sekarang buka mulutmu"

"Ani, aku tidak lapar Kyu"

_Greeekkk_

"Sekarang buka mulutmu"

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namja yang terpanggil dengan marga Cho itu menyeret kursi putarnya tepat ke samping Sungmin dan menahan dagunya, membuat Sungmin tidak bisa melayangkan protesnya lebih lama dan lebih banyak.

"Kau mungkin bisa membuat antihistamin untuk orang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kekasihku mati kelaparan"

Sungmin tersenyum lucu "Geurae Psikolog Cho"

Satu suap hingga beberapa suap kemudian sampai makanan di kotak makan siang itu habis. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. "Pintar sekali"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil, huh?"

"Untungnya aku tidak perlu menyogokmu dengan permen seperti anak kecil betulan"

"Ya!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, membersihkan sisa makanan yang tersisa sedikit di ujung bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Keduanya saling bertatap penuh makna lalu tersenyum dan saling mendekatkan diri sampai jarak hampir habis di antara keduanya.

"Dokter Cho, kurasa waktu makan siang sudah habis"

Gasp!

Sungmin memutar matanya sebal, melirik ke arah Sang Kepala Laboratorium yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. "Kurasa aku juga butuh sebuah 'ketukan selamat datang dan salam-salam sopan'"

"Oh Tentu, hanya saja pintumu memang terbuka" jawab namja langsing itu santai. Ah baiklah, Sungmin tidak pernah membuat kekonyolan ini terlalu jauh.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Kepala Laboratorium Kim, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi"

Heechul tersenyum senang, namun bukan itu yang Sungmin lihat setelah dia menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kembalilah secepatnya, ruanganmu ada di lantai tujuh dan ruangan ini ada di lantai tiga belas. "

"Ah, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Selamat Siang Dokter Kim"

"Selamat Siang Dokter Cho"

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapi dan si empunya ruangan hanya menatap sebal namun tidak sampai terlihat jelas. "Kau mengusir Dokter Cho"

"Kurasa panggilan itu sudah menghilang lama di antara kalian"

Dan satu lagi dari si pembaca pikiran ini, Sungmin tersenyum tawar seolah berkata '_terserah padamu'_

"Hyung bekerjalah, sepupumu sudah pergi"

Heechul mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin "Perhatikan kesehatanmu Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan menghajarku nanti" kikiknya sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil?"

"Sebentar lagi Tuan"

"Aku memperkerjakanmu di sini untuk membuatku sebentar lagi berhasil menciptakan sebuah terobosan baru di dunia pengobatan ha ha ha"

"Tapi Tuan..."

"Kau hanya punya waktu sampai akhir bulan ini, sertakan kertas di kepalamu agar kau mengingatnya"

_Aku akan membuat kau tahu apa yang kau sebut 'kromosom mutan' selama ini Kim Heechul._

**To be continued..**

Hai, Gre is here

Fanfic sok-sok berbau science ini akan diteruskan jika dan hanya jika teman-teman banyak memberi respon bagus. Gre tahu pasti banyak yang pusing ya? nanti Gre jelasin ke depannya, itu juga kalo fic ini diminta diterusin xD

Semoga begitu

Be there^^


End file.
